Put Together the Pieces
by twilighttries
Summary: [hiatus!] Olette feels hopeless, with her mother dying, her father crazy, and Roxas in the hospital. Can she get through it all? [roxette]
1. start of something

**Put Together the Pieces**

Author's Note: My computer has gone mad and left html codes in my story. I tried my best to delete them. If you see one, just ignore it. Please. Thanks. :)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"Winter break's almost over! We've still gotta-" 

What Hayner thought they had to do would have to wait, because Olette began to cough violently. When she stopped, she murmered, "Sorry." She wasn't feeling well at all. The remaining three looked at her with various expressions: Hayner with frustration at being interrupted; Pence in slight confusion; Roxas looked with concern.par tab

"Now," Hayner said. "Like I was saying-"

"Olette," Roxas said softly. "Why are you here?"

"You look terrible," Pence added.

"Thanks, guys," Olette said thickly. She sniffed and sighed.

"We don't mean it like_that_," Roxas said. "We're just worried. I mean, you're really pale." He crossed the Usual Spot to the couch where she currently sat. "And you're burning up," he added, after putting his hand on her forehead gently.

"Hayner brought me here. I was going to stay home. He said I shouldn't waste my vacation. I don't blame him, though," she said, sounding very throaty. Roxas gave Hayner a look.

"Being sick isn't a good reason reason to not spend winter break with your friends!" Hayner cried.

"You're dumb, Hayner."

"Whatever. Pence, Roxas is being _rooomaaaantiiic_!-" he drawled out the word, mocking him. "-Wanna leave these two alone?" He winked broadly.

"Sure," Pence said, laughing. Roxas and Olette couldn't help smiling a bit, too.

"Later, _lovers_," Hayner cooed, and he and Pence left.

"Wow," Roxas said.

"Yeah," Olette laughed.

They sat there for a minute. There was a comfortable silence, but Roxas felt the need to break it. He could ask about- no, no. That wouldn't be a good thing to bring up now. Roxas watched as Olette pulled her knees into her chest, layed her head on them, and closed her eyes.

"Uh," Roxas muttered. Olette opened her eyes and looked at him. He felt bad to interrupt her, but now he had to say _something_. "Do you, uhm, you want, want, uh-" (_What's wrong with you, Roxas?_ he thought, viciously. _Talk!_) "Do you want me to take you home?"

She shrugged. She would much rather stay here with him than go home, it was too tense there, so uncomfortable to be in her own home. She would never say that though. She didn't want to worry him. He understood, anyway. They had a connection, Roxas and Olette. They understood each other. They all had connections, being such good friends and all, but they had something closer. But it didn't show when they were all together. It wasonly apparent when it was just the two of them. He crouched down by her.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked softly. "Anything at all?" Roxas could be the biggest sweetheart.

"Uh-" she coughed. "A blanket or something?" she said, but it came out more like a question.

"Sure," he said with a smile "I'll be right back." And he was. Within the minute he was with blankets. He wrapped them around her carefully, as if she was made of glass. Even with the blankets, she was freezing. She shivered, but tried to hide it from Roxas. She looked at him. He was thinking, no doubt, but the expression on his face made her heart melt.

He was concerned, she believed that he did honestly care; he felt bad that Olette was sick. She had known him forever, it seemed like. She knew that, if he could, he would take her illness for himself. He would rather suffer himself than see others suffer. She admired that trait in him. She could enver be so noble.

She was so lost in thought, shivering the entire time, that she didnt notice Roxas sit next to her. He pulled her close, wrapping her in his arms. He was more muscular than she had expected. She rested her head on his shoulder. He smelled good. Olette couldn't put a finger on what, exactly, he smelled like. It was clean, but it was obviously a boy. That's what Roxas smelled like. Clean and boy. She giggled to herself, thinking of how of oxymoronic that sounded, which set off a coughing fit.

The coughs shook her small frame. She could barely breathe. Roxas held her closer than ever. He wanted to take it all away from her. _She's done nothing to deserve this!_ he thought angrily. Tears began pool down her face. _Please let it end_, he thought desperately. _Please._ It hurt him to see her like this. Without realizing it, he kissed her hair gently. Almost immediently, her coughing started to stop. Roxas was freaked out.

_What just happened?_ thought Roxas.

Olette, on the other hand, was just glad it was over. She never wanted to expierence i anything like that ever again. She also loved the swooping feeling in her stomach when his lips touched her head. She cuddled closer to him. Despite all of his efforts to keep her warm, she was still freezing, though she washot to the touch. They were now in a tight embrace: chests together, her legs over his, her head on his shoulder, his head on hers.

They sort of lost track of time. It could have been minutes, hours, days, even, that they were like that. But Olette's shiver and cough brought Roxas out of the clouds and back to Twilight Town. He suddenly let go.

Olette's eyes snapped open.

"What-?" she started to say, but Roxas' movement stopped her. He pulled the blanket off of her and the cold air pieced her skin. Quickly, Roxas closed the tiny space between them, and he tucked the blanket under his shoulder. They were together, under those blankets.par tab "This is cozy," he said, his voice breathy. Olette gave an equally breathy laugh, because, the truth was, she couldn't breathe very well. She felt her face getting hotter than ever. her heart thumped in her chest, causing her pulse to fly. She looked up at Roxas, who was very red in the cheeks.

Roxas couldn't believe his nerve. This was the very thing that took place in his daydreams. He could not believe it was really happening. He would think he was dreaming if he couldnt feel his face burning and Olette's soft skin next to him. She was looking at him, her green eyes glowing. He had always loved her eyes. They said everything she was feeling, letting him read her like a book. Now, they seemed to ask him, _What now?_

He pulled her closer with his right arm and left it there. She excepted it and came closer to him, closing her eyes and putting her hand on his stomach. He turned his head and kissed her cheeck, and he felt her smile.par tab They fell asleep.

Hayner and Pence walked in a few hours later, laughing at the others quietly. They saw the two cuddling. They saw Roxas' arm around Olette. They saw the closeness of them. What they didn't see was Roxas' and Olette's fingers interlocked, their hearts beating as one.

* * *

I love reviews. :) 

Do you think I should I continue this story?


	2. losing every thought

Roxas climbed up next to Olette, who was sitting on the ledge of the Clock Tower. She looked at him.

"Where are Hayner and Pence?"

"Hayner landed them in detention."

"How?"

"I think he blew up the Science lab."

"Are you serious!"

"Dead. During the expieriment, I heard he put in the wrong chemical." Olette laughed.

"That's Hayner for you."

They laughed for a moment, then fell silent. Roxas watched Olette turn to the city. She looked really pretty today. She had her silky brown hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, her bang framing her face. The scarf around her neck blew in the wind; and the snow seemed to dance around her.

A few weeks had passed since she had been sick, but a bit of gloom in her remained. She wasn't as happy anymore. Her smiles were always half-hearted, now. Roxas missed her smiles. They had warmth happiness. They could make you do almost anything. But they were gone now. He wanted to make them come back, but he wasn't sure how.

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Mmmm?"

"Doncha think life's strange?" He furrowed his brow, unsure of where she was going with this. "I mean, one day, you're a normal kid. You're hanging out with your friend, having a ball. Then the next, your world is flipped upside-down! It's just not fair!" She turned to Roxas, who was horrified to see the tears shining in her eyes. "Is this my fault? Did I do something wrong? I don't know. I just don't know!"

Roxas was panicking slightly. This was not like Olette. She was always so calm, she knew what to do. She thought everything through before she said it. She was hysterical. He wasn't sure of what to do. What he did know was that hysterical girls sitting on really high surfaces didn't mix.

"Olette-"

"I wanna go home!" she cried, tears now running down her face. "No... No, I don't. I don't want to be here. I want to go away!"

"You want to run away from your problems?"

"Yes! Well... no. I'm just so lost, Roxas. I want to be happy again. I want the damn disease to go away!" she yelled, looking at her hands. This was the first time Olette had brought it up. He didn't really know what was really going on. "I knew that Mom was sick. She didn't feel well for months. But I never thought... I never thought this... Cancer was the last thing I expected. I just..." She looked up at Roxas. "I'm so scared, Roxas."

"I know you are. I know. Shhh, just calm down, babe. Freaking out won't get us anywhere." He scooted over to her and put a comforting arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder and just cried. _Oh, Olette,_ he thought bitterly. _I wish you could be happy again._

She looked up at him a few minutes later."Thanks," she mumbled.

"No problem," he whispered in her ear.And they left the Clock Tower.

**x**_c_**x**_c_**x**_c_**x**_c_**x**

Roxas was walking her home. She clung to his hand, almost as if she was afraid she would fly away if she let go. He really just wanted to pull her into his arms and make her realize that he was there for her, that everything would be alright. But he couldn't. Not here, in the middle of Town.

"Where to?" he asked her softly.

"The Usual Spot," she replied, barely heard. "It's more like home than anywhere else I've ever been." Roxas smiled slightly. They crossed through the Sandlot and into the little alley.

"Well, if it isn't the lamers," a voice from behind them said. He whipped around.

"Hello, Seifer," he said, vemon dripping from every word.

"What are you doing here? You don't belong in this part of town."

"We belong anywhere in this town more than you do!" Olette cried, her voice cracking.

"Well, aren't you a sight? Hair messy, eyes red, tear stains. I'll take a guess that you were crying," Seifer drawled, his stupid friends guffawing behind him. Olette's face began to turn pink, but she didn't take her glare off of him. He walked over and held her chin with his pointer finger and thumb. "Such a pretty face. Shame you hang around with this." He waved his hand toward Roxas.

"Don't touch her!" he screamed.

"Why not? She isn't backing away." It was true. She just stood there, staring defiently into his smirking face.

"Get off of her now," Roxas said, pulling out his club.

"What are you gunna do? Fight me?" He laughed. "Bring it on."

* * *

Will Roxas kick ass? Or will Seifer rock hard? Review and maybe I'll tell. ;) 


	3. save me from the dark

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, you would be able to fly in every world. I love flying :)

* * *

_"Get off of her now," Roxas said, pulling out his club._

_"What are you gunna do? Fight me?" He laughed. "Bring it on."_

"Roxas, no!" Olette cried.

They faced each other, clubs at the ready. Roxas dived in first, hitting Seifer in the stomach, but Seifer swung and got him smack in the face. Roxas fell, slidding.

"Roxas! Stop! Please!"

"Stay out of this, Olette," he growled, glaring at Seifer.

The battle went on, each getting each other with hard blows. Olette stood there, tears of fear forming in her eyes, and twisted her hands. She prayed that Roxas would get out of this alright. Roxas was good, but Seifer was better. She hated to admit it, but it was true. He shouldn't have thrown himself into this fight. It was so dumb of him! _Boys could be so stupid!_

_It must be almost over,_ Olette thought. It had been going for almost five minutes now, and it wasn't exactly a calm battle. Roxas hadn't realized Seifer's technique yet. Every time Roxas went in to hit his torso, Seifer would get in the face or head. So he would get disorented and Seifer could move in for his next hit.

Roxas aimed a blow for his face, butSeifer blocked it.

"You're pathetic. You can't beat me?" Roxas said, grinding his teeth.

"That's what you think,"he replied, and he whipped out his club from under Roxas's. Roxas began to fall and he hit him in the face. There was a sickening crack as the club met his nose. Blown back by the force of the hit, Roxas hit the wall with a slight moan.

"I wish we had a camera," Seifer sneered. "To get a picture of this lamer." His mindless crew laughed.

"You're pathetic!" Olette screamed, and her voice echoed through the town. She ran to him and hit him in the chest repeatedly. He grabbed her and gave her a terrible glare, but Olette wasn't afraid. "You only take on younger opponents! It's cowardly. Yes! That's what you are! A coward!"

"Shut up, you stupid girl," said Seifer and threw her to the ground. "Let's get out of here," he said to his cronies and they left. Olette sat up and felt blood drip down her elbow. She looked and saw a scrape there. It's nothing, she thought thankfully. Roxas moaned.

"Oh!" She'd forgotten about Roxas!

"Roxas, oh, why did you do that!" she cried, running toward him. His nose was misshapen and blood was pooling out. His right eye was beginning to swell, as well.

"Sorry, Olette," he said horsely.

"What are you sorry for! I'm not the one with the broken nose!"

"Is it really that bad?" he asked, bringing his hand to his face. "Damn! It is?"

"You shouldn't have done that. It would have been fine, but you had to go and fight him. Oh, Roxas!"

"Mmmahhedurt," Roxas murmered, closing his eyes tightly.

"What?" she asked softly. She leaned closer to him.

"Mah, hed. Eh 'urt." One of the blows to the face must have hit his jaw.

"Your... head? Hurts?"

"Yeeaah."

So many thoughts ran through Olette's head. _So this is what it's like to panic,_ was one of them. _Stop it, Olette,_ was another._ You can't panic now! He needs you. Look at him. He can't even move. He's relying on you to help him out. Come on, now! You're smart! Think of something!_

"Hayner's mom is a nurse, right?" she asked, not really expecting an answer. "She could help." But how to get her? Hayner could find her quickly. But how could she find him?

"Hayner!" she yelled. "Hayner! Please! Please, help! Hayner! I need you!" Tears of panic, worry, fear, anything had formed in her eyes and were streaming down her face. "Hayner! Oh, God..." This wasn't working. She needed to find him fast. The color was beginning to drain from Roxas' face. _Come on, girl. Think!_

"Roxas?" He looked at her weakly. "I've gotta go find Hayner."

"Ah 'eard," he said weakly. Even when injuired, his sense of humor remained.

"I've gotta go find him. I'll be right back, okay? Don't move."

"Ah cannd."

"I know. I'll be right back." She got up and ran as fast as she could toward town. She kept running, ignoring the people staring at her. When she found Hayner, sheran into him and nearlyknocked him over.

"Sorry. Oh! It's, it's you!" He looked really concerned, with a confused Pence behind him.

"What's wrong? I heard you yelling."

"No time! Get your mom. Fast. Meet me in the alley by the... the.. oh, damn. What's it called! The Usual Spot! That's it!" Olette was too worried to care about how crazy and hysterical she sounded.

"Why?"

"Just go!"

"Olette, you've got blood all over you-!"

"I know! It doesn't matter, just go! Now! Pence, come with me."

She turned Hayner around and pushed him lightly. He took off, fast as lightning. She grabbed Pence's wrist, and half-ran, half-dragged him to Roxas.

"Holy-! What happen!"

"He got in a fight with Seifer," she said, kneeling next to him. "Told you I'd be right back."

He gave her a weak smile and a nod. He was nearly white now. She took his hand in hers.

"I'm guessing he lost," Pence said. Olette gave him a look.

"No, his nose is broken because he _won_," she cried. "Of course, he lost! He's great, but not _that_ great. Seifer is one of the strongest people in town!"

"'E waz tuning Olight."

"What'd he say?"

"He said he was taunting me."

"So you attacked him? That's brave."

"And stupid," Olette added, kissing his cheek. "But I appreciate it." Roxas, no matter how injuired her was, no matter how close he was to unconsciousness he was, felt a glimer of pride.

**x**_c_**x**_c_**x**_c_**x**_c_**x**

Brandia was a very calm person. She had to be, being a nurse. She couldn't panic, now could she? She didn't appreciate jokes very much, which made Hayner, her son, and his best friends, Roxas, Pence, and Olette, very difficult. They were full of jokes and laughter. Always making people panic for a laugh. So when Hayner burst through the door of her building, she thought she knew what to expect.

"Mom! Mom! Olette-!"

"Now, Hayner, this is my work," she said calmly. "I need this in order to have money."

"Mom, I know that!" he cried angrily. "But-!"

"Then why are you here?"

"If you let me actually get a word in, you would know!"

"Oh!" she said. "Sorry, Hayner. Go on."

"I was walking to town with Pence, when we hear Olette screaming my name, so we walk a little bit fast toward her voice. Then she runs up to us, covered in blood, tears _all_ over her face, and tells me that she needs you!"

"Me?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"I don't know. But Mom, Olette never panics. She's always calm, and that blood on her. It scares me."

"A likely story," Brandia said. Hayner had come in with stories such as this before.

"Wha-?"

"Go, Hayner. I don't have time for your games."

"I'm not lying! If this is fake, you can take my skateboard!" His _skateboard_? He prized it. He and Roxas rode around everywhere with it. She looked at her boss, who was used to his jokes. he waved his hand lazily.

"Alright, but this better be good." They left the building and Hayner took of in a run. "Hayner!"

"Come on, Mom! There isn't time!" he yelled. So she had no choice but to run.

**x**_c_**x**_c_**x**_c_**x**_c_**x**

"He's not conscious," Olette said, her voice shaking.

"He'll be fine. I think I hear them coming," Pence said quickly.

Hayner and his mom ran in.

"I told you, Mom!" he said triumphantly, then he turned to Olette. "What happened to him!"

"He got in a fight with Seifer."

"With Seifer? Why? Is he stupid? Even _I_ know we haven't trained enough to take him on."

"He said he was taunting Olette," Pence said.

"So he fought him? Noble moron," Hayner said, shaking his head, but his eyes told the world that he was scared out of his mind.

"Can you do anything?" Olette asked Brandia, a new wave of tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course, I can! But we've got to move! Let's get him to the hospital. He's already been here too long."

Olette let out a loud moan and began to sob.

"This is all my fault!" she cried.

"No, it's not Olette. He's going to be fine," Hayner told her comfortingly. But his eyes weren't so sure.

Brandia and Pence picked Roxas up carefully, very carefully, and they began to make their way toward the hospital. Hayner and Olette walked behind them; Hayner with a comforting around her, telling her that it's fine; Olette with her head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

Sorry. I know you wanted Roxas to win, but in my mind it worked better this way. 

Review _pleaseee._ And if you feel like some nice fluff, check outnew story, Perfect. I just put it up. :)


	4. im missing your voice

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. Damn.

* * *

Olette held Roxas' hand, as a doctor entered the room. 

"Well?" she asked nervously, looking at the doctor.

"He's not in the best of shape," he said, looking at the three concious people in the room. "His spinal cord is bruised, his nose is broken, he has a black eye, and minor bruises all over his body. He possibly has a minor concussion. He lost a fair amount of blood when he broke his nose, too."

"But nothing too serious, right?" Hayner asked, blushing as his voice cracked mid-sentence.

"Nothing too serious," the doctor replied. "But it's not very good either. If you could give me the contact information of his parents, that would be great."

"Uhm..." The three exchanged glances.

"He doesn't... have... uhm, parents," Pence said slowly.

"Oh!" said the doctor, obviously embarrassed. "Well, in that case, who does he live with?"

"No one," Olette said sadly. "I was trying to convince him to come live with me."

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea for you at this time, given your situation. It could turn out terribly for your mental and his physical heath. I'm not sure your stable enough to help him along, especially with your mother in the terrible condition that she's in," the doctor to her. Olette turned away, and, letting go of Roxas' hand, she walked toward the window, staring out of it determindly.

"I think you should go now," Hayner spat, venom dripping from every word. The doctor opened his mouth to say something, but Hayner cut him off. "_Now_." He left, glancing back awkwardly.

"Olette..." Pence said softly, standing up from his chair next to Roxas' bed. Hayner looked at him, telling him with a glance that he could handle this. Pence nodded and sat by Roxas' bed, looking for some form of life.

"Hey," Hayner said softly in her ear. "Hey... It's okay. Right? We're all still here. He's a dumbass. Don't listen to a word he says. Okay?" He walked past her and leaned on the wall, so he could see her properly. Silent tears were pouring down her face. Hayner brushed some of the hair sticking to her face away. "Don't cry, Olette. Please. That jackass isn't worth it. Okay?" There was a pregnant pause. "Please, say something, Olette. Anything."

Suddenly, Olette threw herself into Hayner's arms. The room was filled with her sobs. Hayner wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her.

"I've never felt like this, Hayner," she cried, though her voice was muffled due to Hayner. "I feel so lost. It's like everything I thought I could depend on is crumbling. First Mom, now Roxas. I just feel so lost. I just want it all to go away. I want to forget. I want Roxas, Hay."

"He's fine. He's gunna be okay."

"I know... but-"

"Why can't you talk to me and Pence. We're here too, Olette," he said, sounding annoyed.

"I know. And I'm sorry."

They stood like that for another few minutes. Olette stopped crying finally. He pulled away from her, and they stood there awkwardly.

"Thanks," Olette said finally, a corner of her mouth curling, making a half-smile.

"You know we're here, right?" Pence asked from his chair.

"Yeah," she said. "I just opened up to Roxas first, and, I dunno, I guess I just assumed that I could only talk to him."

"You're wrong," Hayner said flatly. Olette laughed.

"I know now. Thanks, guys." They smiled at each other as Brandia walked in.

"Hey Mom."

"Hello, Hayner, Pence, Olette. How is Roxas?"

"Still nothing, I'm sad to say," said Olette, pursing her lips slightly.

"Well, I was sent here and inform you that only family is allowed. Non-family members, basically all of you, must leave," Brandia said, without a trace of sympathy.

"Wait," Hayner said. "You were sent? What does that mean?"

Apparently, Dr. Sairuki didn't feel comfortable coming back in here," she said, staring pointedly at him. He just shrugged.

"He deserved it."

"Hayner!" Brandia shrieked.

"What!" he cried. "It's true." She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I'll deal with you later. Now, you all have to leave."

"Excuse me?" Olette said softly and polietly. "Could I stay?"

"Are you family?" Brandia asked.

"Well, no. But-"

"Then you must leave."

"But, Ma'am, please. Listen to me, for just a moment." Brandia fell quiet. No one had called her Ma'am for a very long time. "Roxas has no family. He must have someone here for him. What if he wakes? Then he'll be alone in, what could be, a frightening place. It's possible that he may not remember how he got here. He could freak out and start attacking people. I know that Roxas isn't violent normally, but I've not seen him extremely frightened or panicked. He could turn violent. And he is very strong. He could do some damage. Also, I just don't feel comfortable leaving him here all alone, not before he wakes at least once. I'll stay the night if I must. Please. I'm the closest thing to family he has. I've known him for ages, and I'll leave after he wakes, if I must. I just don't want anything more to happen to him. I don't think I can _handle_ anything else going wrong."

For the most part, she was just stating facts to persuade her. Toward the end, however, she was putting herself into the words. She showed that she really needed to be here. Brandia looked at her sadly and thought for a moment. All the girl said was true.

"Alright," she said softly. "You can stay." Hayner opened his mouth. "But just you. Sorry Pence, but it's against my better judgement to even have her stay."

"Thank you," Olette said with a small smile.

"Bye, Olette," Pence said, leaving. "If he wakes up, tell him that we'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay," she said, nodding. "Bye."

And she was alone.

Well, not quite alone. Roxas was still there, but he hardly counted. He hadn't made a sound since Brandia and Pence carried him here. _That was frightening,_ Olette thought. _He just started thrashing and screaming._

"_No!_" he had screamed. _"You can't! How can you say that! It's not true, no!"_ It was horrible. They had to lay him down in the center of town and wait for him to stop thrashing. Brandia was mortified, but the three friends were worried. But he quieted down soon after. Nothing had happened since.

_I wonder what he was thinking?_ Olette wondered, as a small moan came from the body next to her. She whipped around to face him.

"Roxas?" she said quietly. His eyes were clenched together tightly. She slipped her hand into his, and he subconciously wrapped his fingers around her hand. She did the same. "Are you there? Are you alright?" He opened his eyes slowly, and he blinked repeatedly.

"Olette?" he said with a hoarse voice. Olette stiffled a gasp, his eyes looked dead for a moment. They had lost the life that he had.

"Yeah, babe," she said, her throat tight. "It's me."

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital." Roxas looked around, confused.

"Why?"

"You don't remember?" He shut his eyes.

"No... Not really." Olette sighed sadly.

"You got in a fight with Seifer."

"I did?" Roxas asked, opening his eyes again. "Oh, yeah... I did. He was... making fun of you, wha'in 'e?"

"Yeah," Olette said. "Just a little bit. It was no reason to get in a fight over." Roxas laughed airly.

"Sorry," he said with a grin, and the light began to return to his eyes.

"It's alright," she said smiling. "Just don't do it again." He squeezed her hand gently. Their eyes met and locked. Olette felt something in her chest, almost like a key locking her heart. She felt connected to him. She leaned down, and their lips met.

Their very first kiss.

* * *

I figured that Roxas needed some lovin' after getting beat up. :) 


	5. i really gotta let her know

Disclaimer: disclaim- verb. To deny or renounce any claim to or connection with; disown. Meaning? I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

-------------------

Roxas lay sleeping next to Olette. She smiled at his sleeping form. The doctor (a different doctor. Dr. Sairuki still wouldn't come in, for fear of Hayner hurting him. "Good," Hayner had said. "That bastard had no business saying those things." Olette just giggled.) said that Roxas was making progress fast. His eye stopped swelling, starting to look more normal; the bruises were almost completely healed, and his nose was a few days away from being (_almost_) as good as new. Doctors were baffled. His progress was so fast-- too fast even. They tried to figure out how he healed so fast, but failed. Pence thought they were just guessing when they said something in his blood.

"They have no freaking way to know," Pence said. "Doctors are full of crap." Olette loved her friends, but they could be so opinionated sometimes. However, she figured Pence was right on this one. There _was_ no way to tell. Not that she cared, anyhow. The only important thing to her was that he was back to normal. And if it weren't for the fact that his spinal cord wasn't great yet, and that he was still drowsy and got confused extremely easy, Roxas would be as good as new.

The smiling doctor (not to mention _gorgeous_, but she'd never tell) walked in and gave her a list of excercises she should help him with when he leaves the hospital.

"I'm giving this to you, assuming," he said. "You two are very close."

"We are," she giggled like a stupid little fangirl, as Hayner and Pence threw strange looks at her. He smiled that smile at her.

"You must be, concidering you are here almost 24/7." He said the last words strangely. She smiled, giggled, and her face turned scarlet. Hayner and Pence glanced at each other, then burst out laughing. The doctor smiled at them and left.

"I hate you guys sometimes," she said, fighting a grin and still blushing furiously.

"I'm giving this to you, assuming," Pence said in a deep voice, mockingly. "You two are very close."

"Stop it!"

"We areeee!" Hayner squealed, making fun of me in a voice nothing like mine.

"You must be," Pence grumbled. "Concidering you are here almost tWENty-Forr sEVen."

"Just because he talks differently--"

"Oh, Doctor Hottie!" Hayner sqealed, falling out of his chair. "Please marry me now, so we can be on a soap opera and enjoy lots of drama and good looking children!" He mocked fainting.

"Shut up, guys," I cried, embarrassed, but laughing all the same.

"Of course I will," Pence said. "But-- oh no! My love, you're unconcious! Let me use my wonderful medical skills to help you!" Just then the doctor walked in.

_What a sight we must be_, Olette thought. Pence was kneeling next to a "fainted" Hayner, talking about his "wonderful medical skills," and she sat blushing at least 47 shades of red and pink.

"I forgot my notes," he said with a small smile. He lifted a small notepad. "Bye, guys."

"Bye," Olette squeaked. She looked at her friends and simultaneously burst into laughter, except there was a new laugh with them.

"Roxas!" she cried. "You're up! Guys, you woke him up." He grinned sheepishly.

"I'm glad I'm up," he said. "I need to know what you're doing behind my back, doll."

"I-I-nhe," she sputtered. If possible, she turned even darker red.

"I'm only kidding, Olette. Lighten up." She laughed, embarrassed. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. _That_, she thought. _Made up for it all. I need to be less of a pushover._ She shook her head. They all laughed, together. Four voices as one.

"Olette!" barked a voice suddenly. She let go of Roxas voice immediately and stood up.

"Yes, Dad?" Her voice shook.

"Stop being so goddamn loud! You stupid kids are disturbing your mother."

"Sorry, Dad." He left, and she averted her eyes from the rest of the group. Roxas had managed to look furious and sympathetic at the same time.

'He can ruin her day in a heartbeat,' he mouthed to Hayner and Pence. Pence nodded, and Hayner looked like he was holding a large number of swear words.

"'Lette?" She glanced up, looking at Roxas with a fake smile.

"Yeah?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Still with the fake grin.

"Olette, drop the fake grin," Hayner said flatly. "You aren't fooling anyone, not even yourself." She sighed lightly, and complied.

"I really hate him sometimes," she said softly. "It's almost like, whenever I'm happy, whenever I start to forget, he has to come and make me miserable again. Like it's so wrong to have fun now."

"It's not," said Roxas, taking her hand.

"I know. But sometimes it feels like it." Roxas rubbed her hand gently with his thumb. There was a silence for a minute or two. Then conversation picked up again, and by the time five minutes had passed, they were laughing again. Hayner had said something particularly stupid, and they were laughing hard. Then Olette's father came back.

"Olette!" he roared. "What did I say?"

"Sorry, Daddy," she said, looking slightly hopeless. He strode over to her, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. It was amazing how a room could go from completely silent to extremely loud.

"DAD!" she screamed. "Put me down! _DADDY!"_

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Hayner yelled.

"I'm not putting you down 'til I think you get it!"

"Get what? The fact that you're an asshole? I think she got that ages ago," Hayner spat.

"Learn some manners, you stupid kid," her father yelled, slapping Hayner. He was knocked to the ground.

"DADDY!" Olette screamed, and began to thrash violently. "_PUT ME DOWN NOW!_" He, instead started toward the door.

"Put her down," a small voice ordered. Her father turned around, and Olette looked over his shoulder. There, Roxas stood defiantly, holding onto the bed post for support. In all the chaos, no one had noticed him get up.

"Roxas!" she cried. "Get back in the bed. The doctor told you not to get out." Her voice was soft and concerned, but he ignored her. He walked slowly toward Olette's father.

"Put her down," he said again. "_Now._"

"I'll put her down when I want to, kid." Roxas blinked.

"Put her down, sir. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be up there."

"I don't give a damn about what she wants. Or what you want." He reached out a hand and slapped him, hard. He fell, not extremely hard, but hard enough. Olette began to scream. Pence sat frozen in his seat, eyes wide with fear.

"Roxas!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "You monster! You bastard! I hate you! Leave me alone!" All of her thrashing was for nothing, he wouldn't put her down. He rounded on Pence now.

"You wanna say something now, boy?" he growled. "Huh?"

At that moment, five or six doctors ran in.

"Sir!" the gorgeous doctor they had been joking about earlier commanded. "Put her down!"

"Fine," he spat and dropped her. Lucky the doctor had amazing reflexes, catching her before she hit the ground, or she could have had some injuries, other than mental. A few doctors pulled him out of the room. The doctor holding Olettte put her in a chair gently. As he surveyed the scene, she did the same and became a mess. She began hyperventilating, tears pouring down her face. Pence pulled Hayner up from where he was thrown. He had his hand plastered to his cheek; his face contorted into a furious expression.

"Olette," the doctor said kindly. "Olette, calm down." Olette shook her head violently.

"H-help Rox- Roxa, Roxas. He nee-nee-needs help m-more, than-n, I d-do," she managed in between gasps of breath. The remaining doctors helped Roxas get into a stretcher that someone had brought in. They wheeled him out.

"Just making sure he's okay," the gorgeous doctor said, slipping out the door. Hayner and Pence exchanged glances and went over to the mess that was Olette. Hayner kneeled, and he wiped away some of her tears. She stood.

"I have to go talk to my mom," she said, still gasping slightly. Hayner and Pence looked at her. Suddenly, she threw her arms around Hayner's neck and sobbed into his shirt. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Hayner."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Pence said. "It was your dad, not you."

"I know, but it's my fault."

"No, its not." Just as suddenly as she put herself there, she pulled herself off of Hayner. "I'll come with you." Olette nodded and started walking out.

"I'm gunna go get my back checked out," Hayner said. "I think I hit a chair on the way down." Olette gasped, and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Are you okay!" He laughed.

"I'm fine. But I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Okay. See you later?"

"Yeah."

**x**_c_**x**_c_**x**_c_**x**_c_**x**_c_**x**

"He hit Hayner and Roxas, Mom!"

"I know. I heard the screaming. I was the one who sent some doctors in."

"Really?" Pence had to poke in.

"Mmmhmm." Olette's mom, unlike her dad, was a very nice person. She had blonde curly hair, and a sweet face. Olette had some of her features, like her big green eyes. She was really pretty once, but disease takes its toll.

"Thank you," Olette and Pence said at the same time. They giggled-- well Olette did, and Pence laughed a little bit.

"You're very welcome," she replied, adjusting her bed slightly, careful not to hit any wires or tubes.

"Can't you control him, Mom?"

"You know very well I can't. He's got a temper. I can't do anything." Olette sighed and took her mother's hand. "Sorry, honey."

"It's okay, Mom. The doctor said he would do something."

"You've gotta trust him. I think he'll know what he's doing," Pence said. She giggled.

"Hypocrite."

"Well, here I think he knows what he's doing." The three of them laughed.

"Hey, Mom?" Olette said suddenly.

"I love you." Her mom smiled.

"I love you too, honey."

---------------------

I don't know why I throw Olette on Hayner whenever Roxas isn't there. It just sort of happens. If it gets too much, let me know please.


	6. i will never let you fall

**Disclaimer:** You should know that I don't own Kingdom Hearts by the fact that I have to put a disclaimer. ;) I do own this plot though. 

------------------

A few hours later, after laughs with her mother and Pence, Olette took her place again next to Roxas' bed. Except this time, it was different. Roxas wasn't there. She was reading a fashion magizine. _'How to Flirt,_' the article was called. '_Bat your eyelashes the next time that cute boy looks your way,_' it said. Olette stared at the page, bewildered. _I'll have to try this..._ The door opened. She looked up, hopeful.

"Just me," Hayner said.

She batted her eyelashes at him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She burst out laughing.

"Proving that magizine articles are for girls with fluff for brains." She threw the magizine at him. He caught it and read the article, his face changing rapidly. Olette had to laugh. It was too funny.

"If some girl did these things to me, I would laugh in her face," Hayner said, shaking his head.

"You're so kind. How's your back?"

"Fine. No major damage, really." The door opened again. The gorgeous doctor walked in. Hayner and Olette glanced at each other and smirked, remembering the other day. He walked over to Olette and murmered something in her ear. She lost the smirk and nodded, taking the slip of paper he gave her and putting it in her pocket.

"So," he said after, loud enough for Hayner to hear as well. "I called a few people and we got some things done."

"Some things." Hayner repeated dully. Olette pursed her lips at him.

"We've got a temporary restraining order against Olette's father for all of you."

"Good," Hayner muttered under his breath.

"But wait," Olette said, looking up from her hands suddenly. "I live with him! Where am I supposed to stay?"

"I thought you might ask that. Well, Roxas offered his home." Olette was lost for words. Roxas could be so sweet. "Or if you feel uncomfortable staying there alone, Hayner and Pence offered theirs as well. Seems like you've got great friends."

"Yeah..." she said softly. She looked up at Hayner, who gave her a small smile. She stood up and gave him a hug. She held him tight, feeling so lucky to be surounded by awesome people.

"We're hear for you, Letty." She smiled. Letty. No one had called her by that silly nickname in ages. It felt good. She didn't want to let go of this feeling: she was loved. People liked her. She felt happiness bubbling inside of her, as queer as that sounds. She eventually let go of Hayner, and when she did, she smiled at him. A true smile, nothing held back. "Now that's the Olette I know," he said with a smile.

"How long is the restraining order for?" Olette asked, turning back to the doctor.

"Three weeks." Olette looked around.

"Thank you so much, Doctor Hotti- Horushi." Hayner bit back laughter at Olette's mess up.

"You're very welcome. Roxas should be here in about 5 minutes, if you feel like waiting." He left.

"Smooth, Letty."

"Shut up. It's your fault, anyway."

"Mine? I do not believe it was my fault."

"Oh, shuddup and read the magizine." She threw it at him, hitting him in the face. She laughed -- hard. He fell onto Roxas' bed and held the magizine above him. He flopped around, now lying on his stomach, and waved his legs around as he talked.

"Oh em gee! Olette, did you know that mini-skirts are like totally in?" He had on a horrible fake girl's voice.

"Like, for real, Haylie? How, like, totally cool!"

"Yeah! And pink is the new orange! Why are you still wearing that horrible shirt!"

"The same reason that you're ugly."

"Oh em gee! You did NOT just say that. Just wait until I get home. I'm going to tell all my friends about what a skank you are. No one will, like, EVER date you."

"'Cept me."

They both whipped around.

"Roxas!" Olette cried. He was walking again. On his own. He was a bit unstable, but, all together, looking good.

"Nice voice, Haylie. I like it."

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you." Roxas laughed.

"What? With rumors?" He laughed. "Move." He had made it over to his bed, making Hayner scooch over. He sat down, and Olette got up and hugged him. Tightly. He held her close, making the most of the moment. "What was that for?"

"What? I can't just give you a hug?"

"No, of course you can, but--"

"I'm only joking, Roxas. The doctor told me you offered up your place for me to stay. That I was nice, so I gave you a hug."

"Oh," said Roxas, blushing slightly. "It's no big deal."

"It is," Olette said softly. "Thanks guys."

"Hey, Olette?" Pence said, coming into the room. "Your mom told me that you should go and get your stuff now."

"My... stuff?"

"You know. Like from your house."

"Oh!" Olette cried, comprehension dawning. "Yeah..."

"I'll come with you," Hayner said. She smiled at him.

"Thanks. Let's go."

As they walked out the door, they heard Pence ask Roxas, "So, when are you and Olette going to get together?" Olette giggled, turning slightly red.

**x**_c_**x**_c_**x**_c_**x**_c_**x**_c_**x**_c_**x**

They walked down the streets of Twilight Town silently. It was a comfortable silence-- their group rarely had awkward silences. Hayner looked at Olette, taking in her gently smiling face. She was beautiful, no doubt. Roxas was lucky. Once she was dedicated to something, she was dedicated. She'd do anything for him, 'cause she's that kind of girl. It didn't take a lot to make her happy, but when you did, she'd love you forever. Yeah, Hayner loved her, but not in the way most think of love. He loved having her around, making her laugh. It was a friendly sort of love. Not unlike what Roxas and her had. _They're good together,_ he thought. _Besides I'd rather have her with him than with Seifer._ He gave an involuntary shudder. Olette gave him a look that plainly said, "What the hell are you doing?"

"So, uhm," he said. "Do you know where you're staying yet?" Olette looked thoughtful.

"I'm not really sure," she said. "Part of me wants to stay at Roxas', because I'd be alone. But another part of me wan ts to stay with you, because I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me. As much as I want to be alone, there's part of me that's afraid to be."

"Nothing's going to happen," Hayner said. "We've got the restraining order, remember?" She looked up at him, and her eyes were filled with uncertainty.

"You don't know my father," she whispered. They walked the rest of the way to her house in silence, mostly because Hayner didn't know what to say to reassure her. Olette rummaged through her purse for her keys, finding them in a few moments. She flipped back her hair, brushing Hayner's face with it slightly. She smiled. "Sorry," she mumbled and opened the door.

Olette's house was neat, as he expected. He'd been in here once before, but he'd rather not talk about it.

He'd got himself drunk with Roxas, and they decided it'd be cool to go over to Olette's. They did and pretty much crashed there, getting really sick and passing out. Lucky her parents were out for the weekend. When they woke up, they had massive hangovers and a disgruntled Olette to deal with. She gave them asprin and helped them start to feel better, then she walked them home. They felt stupid, getting walked home by her, but they were glad all the same, especially since Hayner nearly killed himself on a rock.

Needless to say, he didn't really remember what her house looked like, except for the bathroom.

"Come on," she said, waving at him from the top of her stairs. He scrambled after her then followed her into her bedroom. Now, most boys would try to take advantage of the fact that they were in their bedroom, but Hayner, contrary to popular belief, would never do that. Well... not to Olette anyway. He flopped on her bed and took in the room.

It was orange and yellow: three walls yellow and the wall with the door orange. It was nice, espically with the twilit sky pouring in the room from the two open windows that she had. Her bed was big, but not huge, a good size for her. Her bulliten board was filled with pictures of the four of them. Laughing at the Usual Spot, the first day of school, eating Sea Salt ice cream. He smiled, remembering when those pictures were taken. He was so entranced with taking in her room, he completely forgot why he was here.

"Hayner. Hay_ner_. HAYNER!" Olette was calling his name.

"Wha- what?" he cried, nearly falling off the bed.

"Can you grab the suitcase in the closet right outside this room?"

"Where's the closet?" She sighed.

"Right outside this room," she stated flatly.

"Oh." He walked out of the room and smack in front of him was a closet. _Wow,_ he thought as he opened it. _It _is_ right outside the room._ He looked down and found the suitcase. He brought it back into the room and put it on the ground by her dresser.

"Thanks!"

"No problem." He watched her open drawers, throwing things in her suitcase. She didn't throw them really; she placed them. "Are you bringing your entire wardrobe?" he asked, laughing.

"No!" she protested. "But, I have to bring a lot of stuff. I mean, I'm not going to behere for three weeks."

"Why not just bring a few things and use a washing machine?" She gave him a look.

"You're a guy," she sighed, putting more things in her suitcase. "You just don't get it."

"No, I get it," Hayner said. "Girls like to bring more stuff than they actually need."

"Exactly." She smiled. Hayner could be so dumb. She went to her closet and started picking things out at random, putting them in her suitcase. "Oh my _gosh_!" she cried suddenly.

"What is it?"

"This dress," she cooed, pulling it out of her closet gently. "Gosh... I wonder if it still fits."

"Oh," he said flatly. "I thought it was something important." She sent him a death glare. He recoiled.

"I was supposed to wear this to the dinner dance, but I couldn't go because..." She trailed off.

Because that was the day she found out about her mom, he filled in in his head. She was frowning slightly, but then she looked at the dress and smiled again. She put it in her bag.

"Why are you packing it?" he asked, scoffing at her.

"You never know," she said. "Our school could hold a dance soon."

"Girls," Hayner said.

"Boys," Olette sighed. She (eventually) finished packing, and closed up her suitcase. She jumped on the bed and layed down slowly over Hayner's legs. "I think..."

"What do you think, Olette?" Hayner asked. "Anything at all?"

"More than you do," she said with a laugh. "I think--" She paused. "I think I'll stay with you. Is that alright?"

"No," he stated. "I offered my place to you and now you can't come."

"Shut up," she laughed, hitting him lightly. They sat in silence for a minute, then Hayner remembered something.

"Hey, Olette?"

"Mmmm?"

"What did the doctor say to you today? He whispered something in your ear."

"Nothing." Normally, Hayner would bother her about it until she eventually gave in, but there was something in her voice that stopped him. She really didn't want to tell anyone. She was probably embarrassed about it or something. Because it wasn't like her to hide things. No... it wasn't like her at all.

-----------

Ooohhh! What's she hiding? I know. You'll have to wait and see. Hold on, let me change that. You'll have to wait, review, and see. :) Thanks. :D


	7. how curious you can be

This chapter goes out to namine101, because she's been the most consistant reviewer. Much love to her. :) And to everyone that reviewed, you've made some really crappy days better. Thank you. 

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, there would be lots and lots of fluff. (I guess it's lucky I don't then.)

------------

Olette felt comfortable here.

At Hayner's house, she felt safe. Something she hadn't felt in a long long time. Hayner was always there, whenever she needed him. Even when she didn't need him. His parents were so nice. They fused over whether she was eating enough. It was a bit much, but she loved every minute of it. She was there to make sure Hayner did his make up work. The school gave them three weeks absense. Olette was grateful, but she'd never tell. There was too much going on to think about school as well. Her father had yet to show up, but she was worried about it. It wasnt like him to take something as big as this lying down.

And Roxas. He was nearly out of the hospital. Finally. It seemed like ages ago that he'd held her safe in the Usual Spot, even though it was only a few weeks ago. He was doing great. His back was nearly healed, without him doing any of his exercises. Doctors were baffled. Whenever they'd tell him that it was amazing, ask him how he did it, he'd reply, "I heal fast," with a big grin. It always made Olette giggle, so he kept doing it.

"'Lette."

The way he smiled at her sometimes. It made her melt. And his eyes, such a clear crystal blue.

"Lettyyyyy."

She felt as though they saw through her. Through to who she really was. It was amazing.

"Olette."

It made her uncomfortable, but at the same time she adored it.

"_Olette!_"

"Huh?" She snapped back to reality. She looked around and saw Hayner staring at her amused.

"You back now?" he asked, knocking on her head.

"Yeah," she said and knocked his hand away. "Shut up."

"Nice paper." She looked down at her looseleaf paper. It was covered in messy hearts, stars, and happy faces. But mostly hearts. _Must of been from thinking about Roxas_, she thought and blushed. Hayner laughed. After sending him a death glare, she folded her paper and threw it in her paper. It landed neatly on top of her dress. He smiled at her.

"Can we get on with this now?" Olette just laughed.

"Sure. It's not that hard, Hayner."

"Uh... yes it is." She laughed again.

"Look. The I form in the past is 'e' with an accent, instead of an 'o.' Got that so far?"

"So if I said liked girls, it would be 'Me gust_ey_ chicas.'"

"No, stupid. That's different. The verb gusta is in the he/she/it form. It would be 'Me gustó chicas,' or, in my case, 'Me gustó chicos.'"

"I'm confused."

"Of course you are," she sighed. "Look, it's simple. Say 'I speak English' in Spanish."

"Isn't that stupid? Saying that you speak a different language in a different language." Olette threw a book at him.

"Just say the damn sentence."

"Yo hablo inglés."

"Good. Now change the o to en é."

"Yo hablé ingles?"

"Exactly. You've got it."

"Oh. That is easy. I told you so." Olette rolled her eyes.

The rest of the day passed like that. That night, Olette went on the computer in Hayner's room. She posted in her blog and checked her Yourplace. Lots of new comments. From the girls, "OMG, LIEK R UROXAS GOING OUT!1!" or "come bac soon. we miss u.x33333" From the boys, "how r u? hows rox doin?" or "hope things r ok." She sighed. Boys could be a lot better sometimes. Which was the main reason why her best friends were guys. She returned the comments, and as she did, Hayner came in.

"Why do you bother with that crap?" he asked waving at the screen.

"It's fun," she said with a shrug. That was when they heard the first one.

_BANG!_

Olette fell out of her chair. Hayner stood tense.

"What the hell was-?"

BANG! _"Where are you?"_

"Oh, no," Olette said, her face worried. "He's here."

"Who?"

"My dad." Olette looked absolutely terrified, and Hayner went over to her.

"He can't get us," he said softly. "We've got the restraining order."

"Do you think he cares?" she cried. "You don't know him like I do. He's got a gun, Hay." Her eyes were filling with hysterical tears, some of them slipping down her face. He knealed and wiped them away gently, mumbling, "That bastard."

"I need Roxas." Her voice was quiet. Hayner, annoyed with the fact that he wasn't good enough, grabbed the phone off of his bedside table (_BANG!_) and threw it at her.

"Call him. I've got an idea," he said. "Fine night for my parents to go out," he mumbled angrily. He ran out of the room. Olette looked around, her mouth gapping open. She looked down and remembered the phone. She dialed the hospital, a number she had grown very comfortable with. A cool female voice answered.

"Hello Twilight Hospital, Jekina speaking."

"Hi, Jekina. It's me, Olette." (BANG! BANG! "_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?_")

"Oh, hello, Olette."

"Can you connect me with Roxas' room?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Olette was surprised.

"_What_? Why not?"

"It's too late at night. I'm so sorry." Olette swallowed hard.

"You have to connect me."

"What is it?" Hayner asked, entering the room with a rope in hand.

"They won't connect me!"

"Give me that." He took the phone out of her hand.

"Why the hell won't you connect her?" Olette heard Jekina's mumbled responce.

"Connect her, now."

"_Now!_ We've got her dad coming toward this house with a gun. He's drunk, too. Yes, he's the one we have a restraining order against. ... No! We _aren't_ safe. Just connect her." He threw the phone at her. She held it and stared at him.

"Look," he said to her, rushing his words. "Tell Roxas that we're on our way there. Then get off the phone 'cause I gotta tell you what's up."

"Hello?" said the phone.

"Hi," she said, putting it up to her face.

"Olette? What's wrong?"

"We're coming."

"What!"

"We'll be at the hospital in a few minutes."

"What's going on, 'Lette?" He sounded terrified.

"We'll explain when we get there." She heard him breathe out.

"Okay. See you soon."

"Bye." _Click._ She stood up.

"Well?"

"Here's what's happening. He's near the house now. You're going to go out the back door of my house. Hide. As soon as you hear him get in the house, run as fast as you can to the hospital."

"What about you?"

"When I hear him come up the stairs, I'm going to pretend to talk to you, telling you to hide. Then I'm going to slip out the window with this rope-" he held it up. "-I'll yank it down and go to the hospital."

"Hayner..."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I know how to fight, worst come to worst."

"Hayner!"

He ignored her and grabbed her wrist, nearly pulling her down the flight of stairs. The footsteps and gunshots came closer and closer.

"Olette," he hissed. "Promise me you won't wait for me."

"_FOUND 'CHA!_"

"Promise me." Olette took a deep breath. She didn't want to leave him here, but she didn't really have any other choice.

"I promise."

"Good," he said and flung open the door. "Go!"

She ran outside and hid in the bushes in the back of his house. She turned to look at him again, but he was gone. She heard the loud thud of a door breaking. Hayner was alone in the house.

With a mad man.

----------

Oh, no! What's going to happen? Will Olette's father find her? Will Hayner be okay? You'll just have to wait and see. :) Review and I'll update sooner.


	8. the beating of your heart, baby

Sorry this took forever! I had horrible writer's block and then I went on vacation. So sorry guys. This is a bit longer than most of my other chapters. I hope that makes up for it. By the way, the random gibberish that I use when I'm switching scenes is Al Bhed. It's from Final Fantasy. You can find a translater if you search Al Bhed on Google. I don't know why you would waste your time translating them though- they don't really mean anything important. 

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts... -dreamy sigh-

------------------

Olette hid in the bushes, scared out of her mind. One of her best friends was alone in his house with her dad. Her crazy drunken father. She couldn't leave him there, but she did promise...

_Argh! Damnit!_ she thought. _This is a lose-lose situation. If I go in, I risk my life and Hayner could be pissed. If I don't, well... There's no guarantee I'll see him again._ She sighed and had a sudden urge to throw something. Preferably something breakable. But she was responsible. She kept her damn promise (and didn't throw anything. Not yet anyway.) She took off into the night.

_lyh ra syga ed drnuikr dra hekrd?_

Hayner watched her hide in the bushes. _Good,_ he thought. _She's safe._ He sighed. _Now me._

_"I've got you now!"_ A few rooms over, he heard his front door cave in.

Hayner closed his eyes and sighed. For Olette. For all of us. He let out a girlish squeal and ran (messily on all fours) up the stairs. So it would sound as though there were still two in the house. He went into his room and slammed the door, making as much noise as he could without making it obvious. He grabbed the rope off of his bed and quickly began to tie it to the knob on his windowsill that he had never seen purpose for previously. Now, he thanked whoever ran the universe that it was there. He threw the rope out of the window, but what careful that it didn't make a loud thud when it hit the side. It reached the ground just fine. He sighed in relief.

Drunken footsteps began to come up the stairs. He laughed evilly, thinking he had them trapped. Hayner closed the closet door "quietly," but he made sure it was heard.

"Go, Olette," he whispered loudly. "You'll be safe here." He heard another laugh and he ran to the rope, knowing he didn't have much time. Then the door flung open.

"I've got you now," said Nigai with a grin that made Hayner sick.

_cra'mm vymm ybynd fedruid res._

Olette flew through the town. She made next to no noise. The hospital was in sight. She put on a final burst of speed and ran into the hospital. If anyone had seen her, they might have thought she was an amazing runner, but in reality she wasn't. She'd had an awesome adrenaline rush and could run at amazing speeds. As she flung the door open, Jekina gasped and promptly fell out of her chair.

"'Lo, Jekina," Olette said, starting to gasp for air.

"O-Olette..." she said, climbing back on her chair. "You can't be here. It's too late." Olette took a deep breath.

"It's an emergency," she said and took off toward Roxas' room, ignoring the shouts behind her. She burst into the room. Roxas turned from where he stood by the window.

"Olette!" he cried, smiling at her. She grinned and flopped on his bed, exhausted. He walked over to her, almost as well as he used to. "Hey."

"Hello," she said breathlessly, but not because of Roxas (for once), because she'd forgotten to breathe when she was running.

"What's going on, Olette?" he asked. Olette took a deep breath and tried to explain the best she could, stopping at random moments to breathe. He took her hand in his and rubbed it with his thumb.

"...And Hayner's alone there with him." Roxas took a breath and let it out slowly, taking in all of the information desplayed to him.

"Well... Hayner's not stupid when it comes to things like this. I'm sure he's fine."

"Then what's taking him so long?" The both turned and looked at the clock worriedly.

_ruf luimt ra tu drec du sa._

"Hello," Hayner said, struggling to keep his voice calm.

"Where is she?" growled Nigai.

"She's not here."

"What!"

"I said she's not here."

"You're Hayner. And she's staying here." The man took a step toward him.

"Yes. She is."

"Then where is she?"

"She left. You made so much noise that I told her to take off. She's gone now."

"Where'd she go?" he yelled, taking another step toward Hayner. He swallowed and backed himself as close to the wall as he could without falling out the window. He gathered his courage, and he shook his head.

"I'll never tell!" he spat. "She's my friend and I'm not about to let some asshole like you hurt her."

Nigai's eyes burned with hatred for this boy. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at him, walking toward him.

"Shoot me," Hayner said, pressing his luck. "I dare you. I'll never tell." He gave him an evil grin and stopped about a foot in front of him.

"Gladly." He pulled the trigger.

_drec yidrun ec cilr y pedlr. mumw._

Olette tied her hands in knots, walking back and forth.

"Where is he?" she said, worried out of her mind. "He should be here by now."

Roxas watched her.

"I'm sure he's almost here," he said.

"What if he's not? What if he didn't make it out okay? This is all my fault!"

"Olette. This is not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself for that scum's doing."

"How can I not? He's my father. I should have done something."

Roxas stood walked to her and took her hands in his. She stared at their hands together. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. He let go with one of his hands and tilted her chin up. Hesitantly, she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"This," he said to her. "Is not your fault. You have done nothing to deserve this. Your dad is out of it. Okay?"

Olette took a breath in response. Then, she pulled herself to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He gave a small smile and put his arms around her shoulders. With one hand, he played with her hair.

"Seems like everything is happening to you, love, doesn't it?" She nodded. He laughed. "I'm almost out of this damn place. Then nothing bad will happen!"

"How do you know?" She was muffled due to his chest.

"Because I'll be your ninja pirate." She pulled away from him, her face in a baffled expression. He just laughed.

"My... ninja pirate?"

"Yeah," he said. He took her hand and twirled her around, catching her in a dip.

"Noy!" she shrieked, afraid he'd drop her.

"I've got you." He grinned at her. "Ninjas and pirates are two of the coolest things ever, and they fight. They'd be awesome to have on your side." He pulled her back upright. Her face burned a brilliant red.

"If you say so." They laughed. The door opened. Olette looked hopefully.

"You aren't supposed to be here!" Jekina said. Her face fell, and her mouth hung open as she looked to find some excuse that didn't involve the truth. Roxas knew there was no way to explain it using words. He wanted her out of the room now.

So he kissed Olette.

He didn't just kiss Olette. He sort of... made out with her. Jekina made a noise disgust and slammed the door behind her. They still didn't stop. Neither of them did want to. But then they heard her shouting.

"No! You can't be in here- holy sh...ugar cookies!" Olette pulled away and stared at the door.

"What was-?" The doors flew open and a figure ran in, but slipped and slid to their feet. It burst out laughing, as did Roxas.

"Hayner?" said Olette.

"How the hell did your floor get wet?" he asked. Roxas shrugged.

"I dunno."

"What happened to you!" Olette cried, ignoring the hilarity of the situation. (I mean, _really_. The boy she had been fretting about not too long ago had run in and slipped. Whenever people fall it's funnny, and in this case, it should be extremely funny.) But Olette had a point.

His left cheek had a deep slash along it, his arms covered in tiny cuts. Roxas offered a hand and helped his friend up. His palms were turning a slight green color. Hayner stood gingerly and gave Olette a look.

"Are you sure you want to know?" They nodded.

_"Shoot me," Hayner said, pressing his luck. "I dare you. I'll never tell." Nigai gave him an evil grin and stopped about a foot in front of him._

_"Gladly." He pulled the trigger._

_Thankfully, Hayner was fast by nature. He kicked the man square in the chest, knocking him backwards. He smacked his back on the windowpane, but some good came from it. The kick caused the gun to be thrown from his hands. The bullet missed Hayner by inches and shattered his window instead. As he thanked his lucky stars, he went to walk to the man down, but was stopped by the pain in his back. He moaned slightly and breathed through his teeth. But this moment cost him dearly. Nigai spread his legs and caught Hayner's, making the boy topple over. He made to grab the gun, but Hayner beat him there and chucked it out the window. Then-_

"You threw it out the window," stated Olette.

"Yes."

"That was stupid," Roxas said, earning him an elbow in the rib from Olette.

"Well, I wasn't about to shoot him and I couldn't let him get ahold of it. Anyway-"

_-Nigai growled, "I"ll get you, boy."_

_"Not on my watch." Hayner stood, but not before getting cut. The older man had reached into the inner pocket of his coat and pulled out a pocket knife. As he tried to stand, he swiped up the knife, giving him a long cut located under his cheekbone. It started to bleed immediantely._

_"Argh!" Hayner yelled and held his hand up to his face to try to stop the bleeding. Deciding not to waste any more time here, he ran to the window and slid down the rope. His hands burned and the rope ran out before he got to the ground. He fell through the air, but only a foot or so. His hands took most of the blow when he landed in the bushes. He'd forgotten they were there when he planned out the whole thing. Nagai stuck his head out the window._

_"I'll get you!" Hayner quickly jiggled the rope from it's knot by thrusting it up then yanking it down. The man reached for it, but it feel too quickly. He then set off on a run, taking the long way to the hospital, to throw off Nagai. He ran into Shikan, the local police officer._

_"Hayner! What's going on? We heard gun shots around here."_

_"My house. Go, now."_

_"I need details. And what happened to you?"_

_"Not now. When I'm with Olette, I'll tell the whole story." Shikan nodded then ran toward his home._

A silence followed Hayner's story.

"Wow, Hay," Olette murmered. "That was awfully brave of you." He smiled.

"It was nothing."

"It was something," Roxas stated, smirking.

"Yeah... It was. But I know you guys would do the same for me." He held up his scratched elbow and made a weak fist. Roxas did the same, and Olette, not being familiar to it, did the same except more slowly. They nodded swiftly, each with their own sort of smile. Olette went over and put her arms around Hayner's neck gingerly, as not to hurt him.

"Thank you," she said. "I'll forever be in debt to you."

"That's not needed," Hayner laughed. She walked away from them for a moment. Both boys watched her. She ended up at Roxas' bedside. Suddenly, she seized a glass and chucked it against the wall opposite to her. It shattered loudly. Along with Olette's past hope that everything would work out.

--------------

-Dodges tomatoes- Okay! Okay! The ending sucked. I didn't know how to end it. I'm sorry. I hope it wasn't totally awful. And yes, I was very tempted to kill Hayner,(-dodges more food items-) but I didn't. I love him too much. Hehe. Now review and make me happy? Please? -skips off to go play Kingdom Hearts I again.-


End file.
